<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Burning Wish by CrackheadPeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033399">A Burning Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackheadPeach/pseuds/CrackheadPeach'>CrackheadPeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Burning, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Healing, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Orphans, Sad, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Tommy - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackheadPeach/pseuds/CrackheadPeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Tubbo, two awesome friends, together forever in an orphanage. Until one day, Tommy's life is changed. Forced to find a home or starve to death, Tommy ends up on Phil's doorstep. Of course, being the fatherly figure he is, he took Tommy in. But Tommy seems to never get over what happened to him, trying to convince himself that it was just a bad dream.</p><p>OR</p><p>Tommy gets adopted by the SBI after losing all he had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Time Deo, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“BS!” A 14-year-old boy called out as the brown-haired boy sitting across from him placed a card on a tall pile.</p><p> </p><p>“Wrong, Tommy,” he said as he showed the card on top, showing it was indeed a 9. Tommy sighed and rubbed his eyes, pushing his curly blonde hair out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking L, Tubbo. Do I have to take all those cards?” Tommy grumbled as he looked at his already big hand. Tubbo beamed as he nodded like he wasn't on the verge of beating Tommy in a card game.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy snatched up the cards with another angry grumble, putting three cards down. “Three tens,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“One jack.” Tubbo slapped down his last card. Tommy looked at the singular card, his hand, back at the card Tubbo put down before yelling out, startling the entire orphanage.</p><p> </p><p>“BS! BS! I CALL IT! YOU CAN’T FUCKING SAY NO, TUBBO!” Tommy screamed. The other kids on the other beds glared at him. Tommy just flipped them off.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it's a jack,” Tubbo said joyfully, un-phased to Tommy’s loud and screechy personality. To prove himself, Tubbo flipped the card, showing indeed, a jack of hearts was placed. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy frowned his usual angry frown, and slapped his deck down, crossing his arms like a child. Tubbo laughed as he grabbed the cards and started shuffling them.</p><p> </p><p>“You could have not called bs if you counted all your jacks. If I was lying, you would have all four jacks.” Tubbo shoved the cards into each other, sticking his tongue out. </p><p> </p><p>“My hand was too big to spend all that time looking for a fucking <em> jack. </em> And you would have won either way. How did you even have the exact card, bitch?” Tommy pouted, insulting Tubbo for extra measure.</p><p> </p><p>“Luck, I guess.” Tubbo shrugged, shuffling the cards wrong again. “I've been really lucky today for some reasoning, and I can't put my finger on why.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo sat still for a second, staring at the cards. “Tommy, I wish we could live our lives how we want.” Tommy sat up as Tubbo continued. “I wish we could just run from all the problems we have and just… live life.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s bee plush, squishing the little bead feet, thinking. Tubbo had all the luck, while Tommy had a pit of dread in his chest. He frowned, not being able to figure out why he felt the need to run away. Maybe it was what Tubbo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo,” Tommy said suddenly, staring at a blank wall. Tubbo looked up from struggling with the cards.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Toms?” Tubbo smiled as Tommy turned his head to his best friend. Tommy shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>No, he shouldn't run away with Tubbo. He didn't want Tubbo to get in trouble if they got caught. Tubbo never dealt with yelling that well, and he would be yelled at if they got caught running away.</p><p> </p><p>“Nevermind. You’re shuffling the cards fucking wrong.” Tommy said, snatching the cards from Tubbo. Tubbo watched as Tommy let the cards fall into place, instead of shoving them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” That was all Tubbo said as Tommy split the cards.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tommy sat up in his bed, peeking over to see Tubbo was fast asleep. Shoving his covers off, Tommy jumped out of bed with a quiet <em>thump, </em>grabbing a satchel hidden under his covers. He opened the window at the other end of the room. He stared at the bee plush, still sitting on the table with the cards, debating if he should take it.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shrugged, hopping out the window. He was only going out for a night or two, he didn’t need a stupid plush.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy came back in two seconds later and threw the plush in his satchel. Better safe than sorry. He could just return it to Tubbo when he came back. IF he came back.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shook the thought away while climbing down the wall. If he was going to run away forever, it would be with Tubbo. He would never leave his pal.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy landed on the ground before immediately turning and sprinting into the fancy forest in the orphanage grounds. The forest was artificial, put there for decoration. Tommy guessed when they built the building they didn’t expect it to be a perfect escape route.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy jumped the wall, right into an empty street of the little town he ‘lived’ in. The street lights flickered, barely holding on with the cheap batteries they were given.</p><p> </p><p>Batteries? Were there batteries in a streetlamp? Tommy didn’t know. He walked down the street, in no danger of cars this late. Tommy walked past Nikki’s bakery, but not before drooling over some pastries. </p><p> </p><p>A light, nippy breeze came through buildings. Tommy spun, enjoying the freedom. He took a deep breath, the smell of damp alleyways and late-night dinners filling Tommy’s head. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy immediately stopped and was on alert as he heard a clatter. He snapped his head to a dark alleyway, listening for any other sounds. He tiptoed down the alleyway, trying to find what the sound came from.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy jumped as some yellow eyes popped out of a trashcan. Tommy calmed his nerves as he recognized a cat.</p><p> </p><p>Not just any cat either, Tommy realized. It was Enderchest, that weirdo Ranboo’s pet stray. Tommy pats the cat and sat down next to the trash can Enderchest was in.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy figured he should get some rest while it lasts. He was going to have to scrub the floors all night when he goes back. And besides, it was late at night, and he was tired…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“TOMMY! GET BACK HERE AND PAY FOR THAT!” An angry shopkeeper screamed as the troublesome boy ran away with apples. Tommy snickered as he disappeared down a smelly alleyway, Enderchest following.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stopped running and leaned over, panting and laughing. Enderchest sat in front of Tommy and tilted his head. Tommy rolled his eyes as he handed the cat an apple. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess you did help. You’re about as weird as your owner, you know that right?” Tommy said, taking a bite of his apple and sitting down. “That’s saying a fucking lot.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as both boys were done with their small meal, Tommy stood up and headed to Nikki’s bakery to admire the pastries. Enderchest hopped on Tommy’s shoulder, but Tommy angrily waved him off, not wanting to look like a weirdo.</p><p> </p><p>As Tommy headed down the cobblestone path, he saw one of the orphanage caretakers walking around with a basket of food. Tommy grinned with the excitement of more stealing before the dread he felt the day before stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s mood immediately turned sour as he realized the feeling he hates so much. So, much against Tommy’s will, he kept his head down and avoided the tired adult. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy stepped into a bookstore and looked at the comics. It quickly bored him, so he moved to some chapter books.</p><p> </p><p>A book titled <em> A Guide to Being a good Beekeeper </em> caught Tommy’s eye, and he slipped it into his satchel, for Tubbo. Then, an unexpected book caught his eye. <em> The Tales of Greek Gods. </em>A simple, boring, religious book.</p><p> </p><p>But it looked REALLY interesting to Tommy for some reason. So, he slipped that one in his bag as well. But this time someone saw Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, kid, you have to pay for that.” A tired-looking guy wearing a green hoodie and a name tag that said <em> hello, I’m Clay! </em> </p><p> </p><p>“What kind of name is fucking Clay?” Tommy said, pointing to the nametag. The man irked. </p><p> </p><p>“My name. Now put that book back or pay for it.” Clay crossed his arms, blocking the exit to the isle.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked at the book halfway in his bag and then back at the worker, smiling. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>Then he bolted.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy squished his body between the worker’s arm and the bookshelf, his tiny body fighting like a glove. Tommy was out the door in an instant, hearing Clay say behind him, “What the hell, I’m going to get fired!”</p><p> </p><p>But Tommy didn’t care. He had no care in the world. All he felt was the joy of running, weaving in and out of crowds. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy lost Enderchest long ago, probably in the bookstore. Tommy laughed as he ran back to the orphanage. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy stopped laughing ass he smelled smoke. He ran faster, turning a corner to see crowds of people surrounding the gate of the building, with big billows of smoke in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shoved his way through the crowd, stopping at the fancy gate. His breath hitched when he saw the orphanage.</p><p> </p><p>Orange and yellow flames licked the building, making the big building look black. “Tubbo!” Tommy called out, hoping that his friend had made it out.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy reached to climb through the gates, panic rising in his chest. “Tubbo!” He yelled out again. Why was no one helping them? Why was everyone standing around?</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s arms were grabbed and stopped him from going through the gates. “LET ME GO! TUBBO!” Tommy screeched, writhing to try and get from the strong grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop struggling. There’s nothing you can do. The fire is surrounding the whole building.” Tommy recognized the voice as Clay, the worker he stole the book from.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you back your fucking book, just let me go!” Tommy yelled. He continued to squirm against the hold. </p><p> </p><p>“Wha-? I don’t care about the book kid. But you can’t go in there, it’s a suicide plot. There’s nothing anyone can do!” Clay yelled, just tightening his grip on Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy tried to pry open his arms, and even kicking at shins. Nothing seemed to work. Tommy looked back at the orphanage, where Tubbo is, where his best friend is, where all those little kids and even Ranboo are.</p><p> </p><p>All the world seemed to go in slow-mo as someone screamed, “The building is collapsing in on itself!” Tommy watched as the roof of the orphanage fell into the walls and each wall falling on top of the other. The wave of smoke flew past the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>The world went back to normal as Tommy screamed. “TUBBO!” The scream must have startled poor Clay because Tommy was suddenly let go of. </p><p> </p><p>But Tommy didn’t run. He didn’t try to fight the fire to try and save anyone. He just collapsed to the ground on his knees and screamed again. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy didn’t care that he was crying like a baby in front of everyone who possibly knew him, he didn’t care that he was making himself bleed by clenching his fists so tight.</p><p> </p><p>All Tommy cared about was the home that he had lost forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil finds Tommy, but what is Mr. Minecraft going to do with the child?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm in a good mood, so enjoy a little bit of fluff.<br/>𝓦𝓱𝓲𝓵𝓮 𝓲𝓽 𝓵𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓼</p><p>✨Socials✨:<br/>Twitter: (I'm hardly active, but if you tag me in anything ill see it!) https://twitter.com/LokeyLuna<br/>That's it because my insta is private and I don't post on Tik Tok :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s movie night in the home of the Minecraft family. As Phil and his two boys piled on the couch, popcorn on the table, and the movie starting on the TV sitting in the middle room, Phil couldn’t shake a feeling of dread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil just ignored it, ruffling Technoblades hair. “Alright boys, what are we watching tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord of the rings,” Techno said quickly. Wilbur looked at his dad hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We watched that last week, didn’t we?” Phil said but put Lord of the rings on anyway. They were halfway through the movie when Phil heard a crash from outside. Wilbur looked at the front door in confusion, looking at Phil as he stood up. Techno continued to stare at the TV, but Phil saw him stiffen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You boys continue watching the movie, ill see what it is. It’s probably just a raccoon anyways.” Phil said as he headed to the door. The cold wind nipped his face, so Phil reached for one of the three coats hanging up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Phil was much older, his boys are tall fucks, making Phil’s average height seem short. Thanks to that, though, Phil doesn’t have to grab a specific coat on the way out. Makes running late for work much easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil stomped over to where his trashcans lay, one tilted over. “Oi!” He yelled out, startling whatever was scrounging in his trashcan. To Phil’s surprise, a blonde </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>head poked out of the trashcan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing, digging through a trash can mate?” Phil asked, hugging the jacket closer. As he stepped towards the kid, he saw that there was a bag on his solder, and it looked half full.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man’s gotta eat somehow. I’m just going to get some food and then ill be out of your hair.” The boy mumbled before picking up a can of beans Wilbur must have thrown out. “Ooo, this looks like it could last a couple of days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil walked up to the kid and took the can, flipping it over. “This is expired. You would get sick.” Phil tossed the beans into the bin as the kid pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil watched silently as the kid dug through more of the trash. Clearly, the kid was homeless and broke, and even looked like he had been through some shit. Phil was debating on letting him in the house- Techno and Wil might not approve of another kid, but he would only be a couple of days until he found the kid a new home…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck it, Phil’s father instincts kicked in and his logical side gave up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid, do you want to come inside? You look cold and I have food that isn’t from a trash can.” Phil kneeled to eye level with the kid. Which wasn’t much, the kid was tall for how young he sounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid hesitated, before mumbling something like ‘fuck it and stood up. “What’s your name?” Phil asked as he stepped inside, taking his shoes off and giving the kid his jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy.” the blonde answered. Tommy huddled in the jacket, shivering. “It feels like the inside is colder than fucking outside.” Phil laughed at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” Phil heard Wil’s words before the brunette turned the corner. Wil’s eyes widened as he saw Tommy standing in the doorway, shivering. “What the fuck?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Wilbur’s twin asked as he poked his head around the corner. “Oh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can go if I’m a bother-” Tommy said as he made a step towards the door. He was stopped by Phil lightly grabbing his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, these are just my sons. Come on in the kitchen, boys.” Phil said, letting go of Tommy’s arm and heading to a room Tommy would guess in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a couple of seconds for Tommy to realize ‘boys’ included him. “Oh,” Tommy said as Techno turned to look over his shoulder, silently asking if he was coming. Tommy’s face burned with embarrassment he followed the older man into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how old are you?” Wilbur asked as Phil took a sip of some hot cocoa, handing a different cup to Tommy, which he greatly appreciated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“14,” Tommy answered, making Phil spit out his drink and Tommy look at him in confusion. “Or at least, that’s my guess. I don’t know my exact birthday, Tu- my orphan mates just guessed 14.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOLY FUCK YOUR FOURTEEN AND YOU’RE THAT TALL?” Phil asked as he cleaned up his drink. Wilbur snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you think I’m tall, you should see-” Tommy paused. “Should’ve seen Ranboo.” Tommy looked down at his drink as Techno and Wilbur shared a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you like to eat? Nothing is from the trash here.” Phil said as he opened the fridge. Tommy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you were the one digging in the trash cans? I thought it was a raccoon and Phil just found some lost kid somehow.” Techno said as Phil made a plate of leftovers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Racooninnit? No, it was fuckin me. But I am just a kid off the streets.” Tommy said as he was handed a plate of steaming chicken and rice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno snorted and Tommy dag into his food, eating as he had never eaten a day in his life. Wilbur stared at him. “The fuck you staring at?” Tommy said with a mouth full.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You eat like an animal,” Wilbur said, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not like you eat my better.” Phil laughed and Wil glared at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno, you’ve got my back, right? I don’t eat like a fuckin animal.” Wil turned to his older twin. (only by a couple of hours. Wil had to keep reminding him of it.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno shrugged in response, causing Wil to shove him, although it did almost nothing. Tommy didn’t know how to react. Everyone seemed so… nice. Completely different from the orphanage, which was choose a person or be alone. Ranboo and Punz were the only two alone, and they were the quietest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy realized Phil was talking to him and tuned in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“- is that alright?” Phil asked although Tommy had no idea what he was saying before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Tommy said, thinking anything was alright with him, even if it was being kicked out. It wasn’t being kicked out, it turned out, as Tommy stood in a musty room with a bed, a dresser, and a closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy sat his bag down and pulled out the contents. Two books, both of which he stole from the bookkeeper with the weird name. What was it again? Camb? Cree?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right, Clay. The weirdo. Tommy continued to look through the bag, pulling out a rotten apple he saved for enderchest. What happened to Enderchest anyway? Tommy hadn’t seen him since the fire. He just hoped the nice kitty was safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing was Tubbo’s bee plush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that all real? The fire, his best friend still in the building? Tommy laid down on the made bed, making no move to get under the covers, realizing the musty brown coat he had on was enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing before Tommy drifted into a deep sleep was,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo is still alive. That stupid fire was just a weird dream.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not going to lie, after only posting on Wattpad, and this being my first fanfiction of the SBI, I didn't think that this would get this much attention. Thank you all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IF THIS MADE YOU CRY THEM BE PREPARED FOR THE FUTURE! This is not canon at all, it's just a little one-shot I made. I will try to update as much as I can! I'm also very new to ao3 so if I did anything wrong please let me know ;-;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>